golds_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Game Movie Ideas
WaaWeee The Ideas *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie **Plot: Sonic the Hedgehog lives on South Island along with his best friend Tails and a village full of other animal people. One day, a couple of robots invade the island in search of the emerald, kidnapping several villagers along the way. A Echidna named Knuckles tells the duo that someone is after the emerald in order to bring his greatest creation to life, something called "Project D.A.R.K". With no time to lose, the three head off their home in order to defeat Eggman. **Cast: Ryan Reynolds (Sonic), Grey DeLisle (Tails), Dwayne Johnson (Knuckles) Jim Cumming (Eggman), Jason Grifith (Shadow) *Mega Man: The Movie **Plot: The year is 20XX, and the brilliant Dr. Light has created two robots to help him out with work: Rock and Roll, two cleaner bots. However, shortly after creating them, a mysterious group of villains named Robot Masters attack the city of New York, causing carnage in their wake. As the military try and fail to take the robot menaces down, Light come up with a crazy plan: to create a new robot using ability copying tech he was working on. It's now up to Rock to take down the 6 Robots. **Cast: Corey Sevier (Mega Man), Bill Nighy (Dr. Light), Nick Kroll (Dr. Wily), Kevin Conroy (Proto Man), Billy Crystal (Sheep Man), Andy Serkis (Yellow Devil) *Spyro: The Movie **Plot: Spyro the Dragon lived in Artisans his whole life. During the day he learned how to fly, however, he stumbled across a portal that lead to a land called Avalar. It was created by the Professor, with help from his two friends, Elora and Hunter. They inform Spyro that a villain named Ripto has either imprisoned or destroyed all of Avalars dragons in search of the "Legendary Dragon Egg", which is said to be the egg of the Dragon destined to defeat Ripto for good. Spyro agrees to help. *Street Movie: The Movie **Plot: When their master is killed by a strange man, two warriors and students named Ryu and Ken head out to find their masters killer and avenge him. When they learn he might be involved in a "World Tournament", the two sign up and befriend an undercover cop (Chun-Li) and her partner (Guile). The four must fight through the tournament, only to learn that it's headmaster is M. Bison, a terrorist who wants to wipe out every strong fighter to remain unoposed. **Cast: Kyle Herbert (Ryu), Chris Pratt (Ken), Laura Bailey (Chun-Li), Travis Willingham (Guile), Richard Epcar (Akuma), Gerald C. Rivers (M. Bison), Jackie Chan (Gouken) *The Klonoa Movie *Shovel Knight: The Movie *Pokemon Island **Plot: A Pokemon Trainer somehow gets transformed into a Oshawott after an encounter with a Mewtwo and is stuck on an island full of Pokemon. He, along with a Pikachu, a Crogunk, anda Bulbasaur, head out to explore the island and find a way back home. Along the way, however, they end up having to save the same island from a insane Darkrai.